The Playthrough page
Creating this page for people to dump their playthroughs and progress through the game. It would give people who have never played it before an idea of what the game would be like! SO! If any of you are reading this, feel free to advertise yourself here! I highly doubt this will be a busy page though, so I'll just hit a link up on the homepage and hope for the best.! Hats <3 cesmaster644 I s'pose I'll be the first to post here. Hi! I'm cesmaster644 - the guy who sometimes does stuff with the wiki, writes some of the ponydex entries, and helps come up with ideas sometimes for Chaos/Light/Hats/Zan to discuss. And this is my youtube page. I'm doing a playthrough of Ponymon Dawn version, giving some updates where I can on new and upcoming features that I get straight from the source. Or that I figure out myself. Or both. Bring headphones, my bronies. :3 DDDowney Hey my fellow bronies and ponymon masters! I'm a newish LPer and decided to give Ponymon Dusk a whirl! I only play a few minutes and will probably do more if people request it, but you can see my brief ten minutes here http://youtu.be/FhpsrgQsfuQ on my video if you enjoy it, please like and subscribe! I will be doing more pony based games as they become availible. Overall I enjoy this game and can't wait till it's completed! ChaosStevieJ hey guys chaossteviej here and i just started to play ponymon. id apreciate if you come watch my videos im new at this but i find myself to be pretty funny and intresting to listen to so plz just come and see for yoursel. my channel is here. also the link to my first video is here and ik i kinda screwed up the first vid but i promise it gets better xD. oh and there is some language but hey im not perfect. Viverra I am someone whom is doing a playthrough of the Ponymon Dusk. My youtube channel is Viverra I will try to play as much as I can, and upload it within the next month. I hope you enjoy, and know it all and now Fluttershy is best pony!!! JackTHerbert Hey there, I'm JackTHerbert and I am doing an LP (Let's Play) of Ponymon Dusk. My channel is Qemdoulum and the playlist for Ponymon Dusk can be found here. I am doing the LP in an entertainment style. I started this LP on the 17th of May 2012, and hope to follow the game through to it's completion when the game is in a state to do so. Hopefully this will also draw some awareness to the project itself aswell. This Let's Play has continued on Version 0.3 from the 4th of September 2012. Elrealsodapop200 Sup Bronies, I will do a LP of Ponymon Dusk. This is my Channel fow now i have a very bad edit video about ponymon :P, i will make LP's of full ponymon version. and.... yeah, this is all :D IronPonyGames Hello everypony i just started playing Ponymon and have finished one episode as of now so here is a link to it thanks for watching oh and by the way i promise to get better :p here is my video Chancraft Hey Everypony, I am playing ponymon and I have begun playing ponymon. I have been recording my process on my channed which is here BlackLionXIII (NekoScythe13) What's up everypony! Been playing Ponymon on my cellphone for a bit and saw this page. So to help developers with bugs as well as throwing out some ideas, I'll be posting a kind of "Let's Play" on my Youtube channel. Here's is to a successful LP and alpha test. WhyUWatchingThis Hey if anyone is interested I'm making a play-through so plz give feedback-Here iDrakonslair Hey hey, all! So, i just wanted to put it up here that i want to livestream ponymon through my twitch.tv account, found through this link. If you follow me on Twitch, you'll get automatic email notifications when I start streaming! (how convenient! :D) Also, I'll try to release a quick video on the YouTubes a minute or so before i start up the game, so if you sub to me here , you can also get info that way. I also want to do an LP of ponymon on my YouTube channel, but I kinda want to wait for the game to be finished before we do that. So, hop on over to my Twitch and we can do some team Alpha testing, plus have bunches of brony-related, and maybe even some non-brony-related, fun! Hope you all enjoy! ~Drak Trey The Canterlot Traitor Hello all, I found this mod a while back and started a Let's Play of it, but was not really all too satisfied with it, but left it up anyway. Recently me and my friend actually made a GOOD Let's Play of Dusk version and would like to share it with everyone, so if you care to see it, we are actually funny in this part which can be found here. Thank you all who check it out in advance! Brohoof /) Timpeni Hello there! Now, you've come here after a barrage of videos. You're sick of the constant visuals, the relentless talking and the omipresent annoyance about not being able to play your own music. Well, no problem- because I'll be posting about a NUZLOCKE PONYMON DAWN RUN, ''ALL in words! Yes, like a fanfiction, except a fanfiction about a fanproduct. Aw yeah. You can find it here, in all its Tumblr glory! If you don't know what a Nuzlocke is, google it really quick- but don't worry, I'll be explaining it in my story. Hope you enjoy! Thrillkillr Hey bronies! I'm Thrillkillr and I may not be the best for video's, but I'm doing a weekle let's play of Ponymon ;) I hope you guys like what I upload! Here's the link to my channel! link to my channel. Thrillkillr OUT! 'Go to Downloads Page or Go to Main Page''' Category:Meta Pages